User blog:Matusmati/I'M WORKING ON MUSIC!
Hiii! It's been a while since i don't show up here xD Well, as you may noticed in the title of this blog, I started making music! (well i did "1" but it was a terrible flop xD) I'm working in my Album (if i can call it that way) A.R.T.E. (Attaking Rivals Through Edition) that i created once in TGDG <3 So i just made a song called "Make Publish & Brag" with my own vocals The song is about my passion for graphic design and some Just Dance Wiki stuff too :P And I'm kinda happy with the results so i will post the link here if you wanna listen to it :D https://soundcloud.com/user-456637906/make-publish-brag Thanksss!! 'Lyrics' Make, Publish, Brag (Aha) Make, Publish, Brag (Yeah) Make, Publish, Brag (B-R-A-G) Make, Publish, Brag (You'll love this, hahahaha) Make, Publish, Brag (I'm making a revolution) Make, Publish, Brag (A song about graphic design?) Make, Publish, Brag (Oh, and Just Dance Wikia too) Make, Publish, Brag (Are you ready?) Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, and share Aha Let's go, hey All these people tryna get them likes All these people tryna get them comments I just wanna do this for fun If you like it good but if you don't meh This is my, this is my design This is what i wanna do while i'm alive No, there's no Bon Jovi in the mic This is Matusmati and I bring the beat back Bring it back, bring it back, bring it back Those are facts and this is my track I'm not responsible if you feel attacked It's hard to find words that end in -ack Maybe not but I don't need to know This is not what I came here for I'm a designer, that's what I adore And if you don't like it there's the door Photoshop, Photoshop that's my tool This ain't magic, this is practise fool So please don't get confused If I can make it you can make it too That's another thing, you can make it But there's not always gonna be this perfect Ha! I'm I being selfish? Sorry, I'm a little distracted Left Click, File, Save Graphic design is running through my veins I can make beats and I write lyrics too Mousing around is not all I can do First I think, thanks dear brain Then I make art that's what you can observe When I'm done I publish it And now i have to brag that's up to me Ha! Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share I know R-P-D-R is great But it gets so annoying when you always say Yas, Work, Wig, Shade, Slay We came here to talk about Just Dance Make Fanmades learn more or play Like this is more Rupaul's Drag Race Wikia than Just Dance Wikia S10K Competition creator Stanley the boss in the administration JustMathDance giveaways everywhere Master Hydraffe is the queen of the game We are all here for the same thing Can we respect be nice and clean? There's some people who still doesn't understand they are annoying with those gross lyrics Left Click, File, Save Graphic design is running through my veins I can make beats and I write lyrics too Mousing around is not all I can do First i think, thanks dear brain Then I make art that's what you can observe When I'm done I publish it And now I have to brag that's up to me Ha! Make, Publish, Brag it over there (Yup) Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share Make, Publish, Brag it over there Make the people like it, comment, share This is Matusmati for your information hahahaha If you stayed to the end of the lyrics here's a leak... "Winner" is coming soon xD Category:Blog posts